


Say You Love Me

by 4corsets2horses



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bc valentines day, LMAO, Leelaurens is here, M/M, Nothing goes wrong truly its just fluffy, Thomas is bad at communication, YAAY, alex is sad, blink and you miss it - Freeform, what could go wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9726668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4corsets2horses/pseuds/4corsets2horses
Summary: Angsty AlexVaguey ThomasWhat could go wrong??





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ao3 just wiped my first attempt at posting this :^)
> 
> Anyways: I'm in my aud foyer, so I decided to write this. Rehearsal ended an hour ago, I wrote this in thirty minutes, I just want to go home.  
> Please enjoy!!

To say the least he was confused. Thomas had been vague and hard to understand all week, which would have been okay if it were finals week. But not the week of Valentine's day. Not that he really cared, if he was getting dumped it just meant more time to study. He totally had not been sulking. He definitely was not laying on his bed on Valentine's Day questioning if he even had a boyfriend anymore. It would not surprise him if Thomas had finally had enough, all he did was insti-

"Alex get out of your head for twenty minutes please, I am trying to do my work and I can feel your angst over here."

"I'm not angsting John."

"Yes you are. You are laying in a hoodie you stole from your boyfriend silently urging him to text you."

"He's been vague all week! It is February fourteenth and he has not made any me-"

"Maybe he's just worried and planning something big. But really, can you not angst for about twenty minutes? I'd like to finish this paper before Charles picks me up."

"At least you have a da-," he could not finish his sentence thanks to the pillow that hit him in the face. Admittedly Alex may have been a little angsty, but he had good reason. He just wanted to spend time with or talk to his boyfriend on Valentine's day. Thomas hadn't even responded to the tumblr cards he had texted him. He was just a little hurt, and seeing everyone else's posts and being told plans was making it periodically worse.

Ten minutes went by. Then twenty. Thirty. John had left, Alex had turned himself onto his stomach and continued to stare at his phone. Forty. Fifty. It was now seven at night, and he was really considering just going to bed when a text notification finally went off. Only to be followed by immediate disappointment when he saw it was just James.

Jemmy: Come to the dorm.

Alex: Why

Jemmy: because I said so?

Alex: is thomas breaking up w/ me

Jemmy: oh my god just get your ass down here

Alex: ....do I have to put on pants

Jemmy: y e s

He sighed as he stood up and put his phone into the pocket of his hoodie. He wasn't going to change his outfit, but he put on clean jeans and brushed out his hair at least. He had been too busy moping to actually want to look nice by this point. The walk to Jemmy and Thom's dorm was bitter, and he wondered if the weather would continue to be the only bitter thing when he walked back.

When he got there he was just about to knock, but the door swung open. The room was softly lit by fairy lights and a table stood in the surprisingly clean floor. A tablecloth was draped over it and a candle stood in the middle. And Thomas stood right next to the table, clad in jeans and a polo shirt and holding a bouquet of flowers. He stared as he took it all in, before taking a step inside and grinning.

"You aren't breaking up with me?"

"I...darling no. I am so sorry for giving that vibe but I've just been worried all week and planning this surprise and- oof," he stopped talking as Alex hugged him tightly. He took one second to set the bouquet down before hugger the smaller man back.

"Thank you," Alex whispered, the awe obvious in his voice.

"Anythin' for you," Thomas rubbed his back for a second before clearing his throat, "So we have a three course meal and then whatever you want after."

The dinner was delicious, and they went out for ice cream afterwards. James left the dorm for the night to give them room, but they didn't fool around at all. Alexander was content to wrap himself around his boyfriend and just revel in his presence, thankful for all that he had done that night.

And it was as they were falling asleep that Thomas held him a little tighter and whispered that he loved him, and Alex said it right back.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me and talk to me on tumblr!!  
> [the-gay-rosario](http://the-gay-rosario.tumblr.com)
> 
> Kudos and COMMENTS mean a lot!!
> 
> Thank y'all for sticking with me, happy valentines day


End file.
